The invention relates to an elastic suspension device for a set of reservoirs on the underbody of a motor vehicle. The invention also relates to a motor vehicle wherein at least two reservoirs are suspended from the underbody of the vehicle by means of such an elastic suspension device.
It is understood in the remainder of this text that “reservoirs” refers to many types of reservoirs or accumulators such as, for example, fuel tanks, hydrogen containers, LPG (“liquid petroleum gas”) tanks, CNG (“compressed natural gas for a vehicle”) tanks, or hydropneumatic accumulators which enable the storage of energy through the use of liquids or gases under pressure.
Many systems for mounting a reservoir or an accumulator, or an assembly of reservoirs or accumulators, on the underbody of a motor vehicle are known from the prior art. By way of examples, the tubular frame may be mentioned, as can clamps with yokes or fastening systems using an overmolding technique.
Also known, according to FR 2 972 682, is a hydraulic drivetrain system for a motor vehicle, comprising a motor driving a hydraulic pump for recharging the pressure accumulators, and at least one hydraulic traction motor driving the driving wheels of the vehicle, which is controlled by a hydraulic manifold block connected to the pressure accumulators. This drivetrain system comprises a sub-assembly including a high-pressure accumulator arranged under the vehicle underbody, in the longitudinal axis of the vehicle, and a low-pressure accumulator rigidly attached to the end of the high-pressure accumulator, and arranged transversely to the high-pressure accumulator. The pressure accumulators, the HP hydraulic manifold blocks and the hydraulic traction motors are connected directly together to form a rigid sub-assembly comprising the general shape of a “T”.
Also known, according to WO 2005/088137, is a hydraulic service module in a hydraulic fluid system having a fluid reservoir for storing an appropriate amount of a hydraulic fluid. This hydraulic service module comprises an outer casing in an enclosure defining an air chamber formed in the enclosure, the air chamber being in fluid communication with ambient air. This hydraulic service module also comprises at least one fluid pressure accumulator mounted within the enclosure, and a heat exchanger provided for cooling the hydraulic fluid, the exchanger being disposed within the air chamber.
In general, known systems for suspension or mounting of reservoirs or accumulators on the underbody of a motor vehicle have various disadvantages, including those resulting from their bulk which is not optimized. For hydropneumatic accumulators, there are added the defects which result from an excessive flexibility of the suspension system with regard to noise and vibration requirements (insufficient filtration excitations from flow and pressure pulsations in the hydraulic circuit).